


If The Grown-Ups Are United

by Ultra



Series: The Kids 'Verse [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deleted Scenes, Dreams, Episode: s03e01 Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days, F/M, Kissing, Love, Missing Scene, Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Alternate opening scene to 'If The Kids Are United' - Lorelai wakes up from a strange dream, excited to remind Luke that today is the day Rory (& Paris) comes home from Washington.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: The Kids 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/600967
Kudos: 18





	If The Grown-Ups Are United

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as the opening scene to 'If The Kids Are United', but I decided that given the story’s focus was the Rory/Jess romance and the brother-sister relationship of Jess & Paris, it should really start with those characters. That meant cutting this Luke/Lorelai scene, but when I found it sitting idle on my hard-drive the other day, I read it and decided I actually really like it, so I decided to share it as a ‘deleted scene’, which is essentially what it is anyway. Hope someone gets a kick out of it :) (Some dialogue borrowed from episode 3.1)

“I can’t believe you thought you were going to get away with this!” said Lorelai, grinning in spite of the accusation she made. “I mean, seriously, after all this time, you think I can’t tell when you switch out the regular blend with decaff?”

“This is better for you,” replied Luke, gesturing to the coffee without the caffeine. “I do not want our kids being born with two heads each!”

“More to love” she countered easily.

Luke only rolled his eyes. “I gotta go to work. See you later, Crazy Lady,” he declared, pulling her closer and kissing her soundly.

The moment he released her, Luke bent down to plant two more kisses on Lorelai’s pregnant belly.

As he headed off to work, Lorelai was beaming happily. She had the best life.

Lorelai opened her eyes to the dark bedroom and it took just a moment for the to get her bearings. One hand dropped instinctively to her stomach. As suspected, it was all just a dream. She was not pregnant with twins, and that was probably a good thing. Still, it had been quite the nice little scene she had conjured up in her head whilst she slept.

A smile came to her lips as her hand moved up to where Luke’s arm encircled her waist. She carefully turned over in his arms to face him and softly kissed his lips until he stirred.

“Hmm, morning,” he said as he came around.

“Only just,” she noted, sneaking a peek at the clock.

“If it’s only just morning why are we awake?” asked Luke sleepily, never sure what to expect where Lorelai was concerned.

“I had a dream.” 

“Ah, the lesser known, I _had_ a dream speech.”

Lorelai swatted him in the chest for being so sarcastic, especially since that was her job.

Luke just chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

“So, this dream you had?” he prompted. “Good or bad?”

“Very, very good,” she told him happily. “Kind of like my life right now, which is only going to get better because Rory comes home today!” she enthused, as her sleepy brain fully awoke in a rush. “Today, Luke. My baby is coming home today!”

“I am aware of that,” he told her. “I actually don’t know who is more excited about it, you or Jess.”

“Gotta be a close call,” Lorelai said thoughtfully, knowing just how mopey Jess had been without Rory.

It had been really sucky timing this summer. Just when Luke had got Jess back in the Hollow, Rory and Paris had been elected to office at Chilton and were off to Washington for an extended stay. The past six weeks had passed slowly enough for Lorelai, and she at least had work to distract her a lot of the time, plus the company of Luke, Sookie and Jackson, and Lane. Jess really didn’t have anything but shifts in the diner, and then a lot of alone time to miss the two people he probably cared about most.

“Hey, you think Jess would wanna come to the airport with me to pick up Rory and Paris?” Lorelai asked Luke then, poking him in the chest when she noticed he seemed to have dozed off again.

“Uh, yeah,” he said when he realised what the question had been. “I think he’d love it but will probably pretend he doesn’t care either way.”

“That sounds right,” Lorelai agreed with a smile. “Well, I guess we should get some more sleep while we have the chance. Unless...”

She said no more, but her roaming hands on Luke’s body ensured he was most definitely staying awake this time. He knew what her intentions were and wasted no time in reciprocating.

“Ms Gilmore, are you trying to seduce me?” he teased her.

“Would you like me to seduce you?” she teased right back.

They were soon lost in each other’s embrace, deep kisses and whispered words of affection. It made sense to make the most of having the house to themselves one more time before Rory came home. Besides, Lorelai was highly aware of the fact she owed Luke a good time right now.

Tonight sure wasn’t going to be any fun at all. Friday Night Dinner beckoned, and though she had managed to score Rory a free pass by telling Emily she wouldn’t be home until Saturday, that had caused an invitation to be extended to Luke instead. If her boyfriend’s day was going to end with the third degree by the Gilmore elders, Lorelai figured he at least deserved to start it with a bang!


End file.
